Voltage regulators (VRs) are used to provide regulated voltage to a circuit. Discrete VRs include diode clamps such as Schottky diode clamps. However, these diode clamps suffer from reliability issues. Additionally, such discrete VRs may not easily be implemented on the same die as a processor.